Neighbors Know My Name
by miamitravel
Summary: I beleive if you scream a man's name long enough and loud enough everyone knows his name.


A/N: I own nothing and no one associated with the WWE though I really wish I owned Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase and I do not own Trey Songz or his song…I only on my OC…..well onto the show… ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Neighbors Know My Name**

Soon as we get started makin love goin harder hear a.. (knock knock) knocking on the wall,  
And as soon as I go deep getting it in then again theres a.. (knock knock)

knocking on the wall,  
Girl your legs keep shakin I swear we breakin our new headboard headboard  
And the love we make it feels so good girl you know im proud lookin in your lovley face scream my name you do it so loud

The room was hot and steamy, the only sounds that could be heard in the room were the whimpers and moans that fell from Shiloh's mouth. She was begging incoherently and speaking gibberish as she felt hard hands holding her hips in place. The guy continued his assault on her already sensitive body. He had her starting to come apart at the seams, but he wanted her to scream for him.

I bet the neighbors know my name  
Way you screamin scratchin yellin,  
Bet the neighbors know my name  
They be stressin while we sexin,  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My name my name  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My my my...

Shiloh couldn't contain the scream anymore. It needed to be let out. What Cody could do with his tongue and fingers made her pussy cream even more for him. Her back bowed and arched to his touch. Cody heard Shiloh scream his name and smiled to himself as he kissed her way back up her body until he was completely settled in between her thighs, his cock poised at her already trembling pussy.

Take this pillow right here (grab this)  
And I know youre so excited if you bite it they wont hear  
And you know juss what we capable of, when we makin love  
So the music gone be loud, you gone scream and shout  
Girl your bodys a problem, they call me the problem solver  
Let phone sit on the charger, it could ring all night  
They can call, they can knock, and be upset, but I bet

"Baby, look at me . Open your eyes, I wanna see what I do to you. I wanna see your pleasure." He whispered into her ear as shivers coursed through her body at the whispered caress.

"You are the only one baby. But shhh…we need to be a bit quiet. Someone already started pounding on the wall." That earned a slight chuckle from Shiloh.

"Cody stop teasing me already. Just fuck me and fuck me hard." Shiloh begged. Cody took his time entering her depths, working in and pulling back out. He worked himself in deeper and pulled back out. "Stop teasing, damn you. FUCK ME Cody!!!!" Shiloh screamed.

Cody entered her in one swift thrust and let her adjust to his size. Her walls tightened up around him and that brought a gasp of pleasure from Cody.

I bet the neighbors know my name  
Way you screamin scratchin yellin,  
Bet the neighbors know my name  
They be stressin while we sexin,  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My name my name  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My my my...

Cody started a hard driving rhythm, her walls tighten in ecstasy . Shiloh wanted, no needed, to come again. The tingling feeling low in her belly told her that her body was most definitely going to be flying apart with only a few more thrusts.

I I i be bangin on yo body, they be bangin on our wall  
While they dreamin, you be screamin now they bangin on our door  
Sometimes she call me trey, sometimes she say tremaine  
When its all said and done bet the neighbors know my name  
Sometimes she call me trigga cause I make her body bust  
She might think my name is "oh sh-", I make her cuss

Shiloh couldn't hold off any longer. Her body demanded that she explode. She screamed Cody's name at the top of her lungs. It couldn't be helped. He was just that damn good. He was fucking fantastic. He was banging on her body like he couldn't get enough of her. Her walls tightened around him as he continued to thrust harder and deeper into her. He was nearing his climax and quickly. He didn't know if he would be able to hold out while she came again, but he was determined too!

I bet the neighbors know my name  
Way you screamin scratchin yellin,  
Bet the neighbors know my name  
They be stressin while we sexin  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My name my name  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
Neighbors know my name  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
Way you screamin scratchin yellin,  
Bet the neighbors know my name  
They be stressin while we sexin  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My name my name  
I bet the neighbors know my name

Shiloh couldn't believe she was going to come again. Her body was so attuned to Cody and his body, that she started to come again. Screaming and begging and whimpering Cody's name, she planted her feet on the bed as her backed arched off of it. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and gave a slight tug. That was all Cody needed. He continued to thrust deeper and harder, his balls tightening up, an electrical charge racing up his spine and it was all centered on Shiloh. His cum exploded out of the sensitive crest, but still he kept his thrusting up and felt Shiloh having another mini-explosion.

The way you scream my name (the way you scream my name)  
Woah  
Girl the love we make (girl the love we make)  
Gone keep on bangin on the wall, but nothings gonna change  
I bet the neighbors know my name

After their breathing slowed down and Cody slipped from her tight pussy, he gathered Shiloh in his arms, looked over at the phone on the nightstand and saw that he had several missed calls. Scrolling through them he saw that they were all from one person. Ted. He saw also that he had a new text message. That also was from Ted. It read:

**Shut up and keep it down , I am trying to sleep.**

Cody laughed at that message and showed it to Shiloh. Her face went bright red for a moment. She lifted her face to Cody's for a kiss. Once he placed a kiss on her lips, she whispered in his ear " Next round let's see if I can get you to scream my name." He looked forward to it!


End file.
